monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Tale; The Seekers of Truth. Chapter 8
Woah, been a while since an update. Yes they're going to slow down at this point. You guys caught up with the amount I had wrote so far. Enjoy Chapter 8! Where I teach Lucia a lesson. Until a certain cameo interrupts. Chapter 8: Betrayal. Solomon vs. Lucia. I arrived at Lily's Manor. I decided to scout the village from a higher point. I climbed vines on the side of the mansion and stood on the roof watching the chaos. Lucia's creations were terrorizing the townsfolk. It seemed she based some of her creations on Lily's. "Alright Lucia, where are you in all this?" I said. I picked up Lucia within the town prison. I rushed down and examined the scene through an open window. I couldn't hear much however. It was Lucia, and Lily. I knew this would happen. It seems Lucia wants Lily more than this village. Suddenly in the middle of their conversation, Lucia reveals her tentacled body and devours Lily. I gasped witnessing this. I knew Lily had her problems, but Lucia became worse. I had to stay however. I followed her back to Lily's manor. As Luka arrived and began aiding the village. I followed orders and did not engage. He eventually met up with Lucia and they had battled. Something was different however. My scanner was malfunctioning whenever I examined Luka. He used unfamiliar techniques alongside the spirit Gnome. As Lucia tried using Gnomaren, he became extremely agile. However Sylph was still sealed, and his abilities seemed even more devastating than before as he dropped a massive orb of energy on Lucia. It's sight was beautiful and devastating, like a falling star. Luka was victorious. Although Lucia seemed to refuse to quit her ways, she turned more friendly towards the hero. As Lucia left the manor to retreat, I revealed myself. "Stalking me Solomon?" Lucia had said. "Lucia, you seem to have fallen." I said. "I'm merely scouting." "What do you want?" she asked. "Where are you going?" I asked. "The Drain Lab is that way." I said pointing to the South. "Oh I see, Promestein asked you to return me to the lab if I failed." She said. "Oh and you said yes eagerly I'm sure." She taunted as she turned to me. "However, I'm not returning there." "Well, what of the Seekers of Truth?" I said. "You know they do not tolerate their members going AWOL." "I don't care anymore Solomon," Lucia said. "I'm just going to go live my own way. See if Luka will fight for my share of humanity." She began to walk away. "Perhaps you should do the same, she said and soon teleported away." I looked up and sighed. I knew I had to capture her. "Promestein?" I said contacting her through the communicator. "Lucia has abandoned the Seekers of Truth it seems." "Then do as I ordered. Find her, and bring her back... by force." She said. "She's teleported a short distance to fool you. We've tracked her heading North, as soon as she stops, pursue her." "Understood." I said and teleported back to the lab to refuel. I wanted to be fully prepared to fight Lucia, even though I've trained and studied longer under Promestein's wing. I had a feeling Lucia was going to be just as strong either way as part of her is monster. Whilst I was back at the lab, I figured to warn Promestein of Luka's strange power. "Master Promestein, I have urgent news regarding Luka by the way." I said. "Ah Solomon, what have you learned?" She asked. I had took off my goggles. "The scanner on my goggles partially malfunctions when I attempt to read his abilities. It's in working condition I assure you though. But he had a strange aura around him. It took the shape of wings, he also became much more powerful." Promestein turned around and said. "Holy energy... but a human can't use that properly." "He learned some powerful Holy magic then." I said. "He dropped this large, blue, falling star on Lucia." Promestein turned to me making sure I had said that correctly. "Lucifina..." she whispered. "Solomon, continue pursuing Lucia, I'm sure Ilias and Black Alice should know this information." "Yes Master Promestein." I said and began restocking my supplies for my upcoming mission. After a quick stop to restock, I discovered her hiding place. She took refuge in a mining town called Fyrestone. Chimera's were sent there to invade earlier. I knew if Lucia was a traitor, she'd get rid of them to avoid being found. I teleported to a building top as the small town seemed clear of chimeras. I looked down to find Lucia walking with some men holding pickaxes and shovels. "You were amazing!" One said. "Those tentacles sure made quick work of those monsters." Another had said. "You and the sheriff sure made them regret coming by here." The third had said. Lucia was silent however, as they walked past the building, I shouted out. "Hey Lucia!" The four stopped. Lucia seemed concerned I had followed her. "Solomon..." She had said. "You followed me after all." "Of course," I said. "I'm under orders... and unlike you I don't go attacking my own troops." I had said grabbing my gunstaff. "Who is that?" One of the men said holding his pickaxe. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" I said taunting her. "Well Solomon, I am glad you made it. Join us, we just cleared this town of its chimeras. I could use a powerful ally." She said. "Cut the crap," I said. "You know why I'm here." "Yes, and I'd like for you to join me." She said. "I have it planned out, you of all the Seekers have the most potential. Join me, even Promestein would fall!" She said. "Promestein?" I asked. "Of course, we'll destroy her armies. And then bring peace to the world by finishing her. Maybe then we could find a place in this world." She said. "You're not laying one tentacle on Master Promestein!" I said. "Now you're coming back with me, by force if I have to." I had threatened Lucia. "And you can take your offer and shove it straight up your-" My suggestion was cut off by one of the townsfolk throwing a rock towards me making me dodge it. "ass..." The man looked at me holding his pickaxe. Ready to fight. "Well well, someone without their manners." I said. "Allow me to teach you your place. " I said and shocked him with my gun-staff paralyzing him. "Gah! I can't move!" He shouted. Lucia looked at me with hatred as the other two rushed to his aid. "You three! Get away. He's too strong for you." She called out. She was too late, I shot an empowered flashbang at them blinding all four of them as I began charging for a Giga-bomb. "I can't see! Where'd he go?" I heard the three guys shout. Lucia looked around wildly, trying to figure out where'd I attack from. As the flash cleared, she soon saw the Giga-bomb heading straight towards her. She took the full force of the blast as the explosion blasted the front wall of a building clean off and left a small crater. Lucia was inside the crater writhing in pain as the three guys who were thrown back from the blast got up. "Madam!" One of them shouted as the other two rushed to her aid. "I'll get the sheriff!" he had said as he ran off. I jumped down drawing my blade facing Lucia. She stood up slowly, wincing in pain. "You two go! I'll take him." She said panting. I merely stared at her. The two men running away in the same direction, hiding behind barrels. She was unable to rest properly after her battles with Luka and the chimeras attacking this town. "I see... Solomon, I've done something quite serious." She said panting. "Betrayal of the Seekers of Truth is intolerable. The consequences are too severe... test subject, torture, being fed to chimeras, death..." I continued staring at her. I had given her a warning and she refused. Violence was necessary as she planned to take down Promestein. "But I have decided..." She said as she revealed her tentacles. "I shall not return to that lab, and I'll drain you for attempting to get in my way. Gnomaren!" She called out to the artifical Earth Spirit. "Zylphe!" I shouted as I rushed at her with my blade with the artificial Wind Spirit aiding me. She attempted to strike me with her tentacles. All of them missing however. I was too fast for her to hit me. "Hold still Solomon, I thought you liked my tentacles." She teased as she tried grabbing me. I sliced at them and evaded before striking her with my blade. I quickly dashed back. "Sorry, but I'm no longer under orders to get milked by you." I said gripping my blade. "I see, then I just have to devour you... Zylphe!" She activated her artificial Wind Spirit. "Gnomaren!" I called out switching to the artifical Earth Spirit. "That won't help you here," I said grabbing fuel drives and equipping them to my blade. "Flame-drive Sword!" The fuel soon ignited and coated my blade in fire. We continued to fight, however I had the upper hand. Countering her artificial spirits with my own. "Enough!" She said. "You're going to fall Solomon, I'll see to it that you drown in maddening pleasure as I devour you." She said as she focused her remaining energy on enhancing Gnomaren. "Like hell you will!" I shouted out. "Gigamander!" I said imbuing my blade with the Artificial Spirit of fire. Combining with the ignited fuel drives. The blade was now coated in raging blue flames. "Azure Hellfire Wing Dash Blade!" I shouted as I took a stance and unleashed all of my power on Lucia. Her slow body unable to dodge as I easily penetrated her defenses and delivered six immensely, powerful strikes upon her. Lucia flew into a building covered in burns and cuts. She was unable to move. I had deactivated Gigamander's power as the flame in my blade died out. I sheathed my blade and grabbed my gunstaff, walking towards Lucia. I kneeled down over her and aimed at her chest. Using my back-claws to hold her arms down. Her fight with Luka, and her fight with the chimera assault weakened her. The opportunity was perfect. "Now... you're coming with me. I'll probably be in trouble for horribly injuring a future guinea pig." I said as I charged an electric pulse. "But nowhere near as bad as what you might receive." Then men stood from their hiding spot in fear. Suddenly a click was heard and a the barrel of a weapon was pushed against my head. "I'm sorry, but would you mind stepping aside? That woman helped me out and I don't tolerate this kind of fighting in my town." Said the man aiming his weapon straight at me. "Sheriff Viper!" Called out one of the men, the third of them soon returned. I slowly looked behind me to see the sheriff, Viper as he was called, holding his strange gun-like weapon. I stood slowly, still ready to shock Lucia. I slowly whispered a call to Zylphe and pretended to attempt to strike Lucia. Only to dodge and rush behind him as soon as he fired. "You nearly took my head off with that thing." I said. "I don't know who you are but this doesn't concern you." I looked at him and scanned his weapon. It was a strange gun. 6 shot clip, intriguing design. I was told Ilias Kreuz once attempted to achieve this type of gun technology. Had they succeeded, it would have armed their troops much better. "It does concern me." He said. "I know Ilias is the one doing this. I was told the rumors she had sent those monsters all over the world. And I know you two are involved with helping her." We looked at each other. Hands both gripping our weapons. Ready to fire. As the clock in the town struck noon, we both fired simultaneously. Bullet and Electric pulse. The fire intercepted each other causing a loud bang. Neither of us were phased. However Lucia and the townsfolk all flinched at the sudden blast. "Nice shot." I had said. "I underestimated your skill with that weapon." All of the sudden, I had heard Promestein on my communicator. "Solomon, you can retrieve Lucia later. I need your help in Goldport. Meet with Assassinroid." She had said. I soon raised my weapon. "Duty calls. And yes, Ilias is the one who ordered us to proceed with the invasion." I said. "I'll leave now, but I'll return for that traitor later." "Just get out my town before I send you back to this Promestein with more holes then Swiss cheese." He warned. Lucia winced as she called out. "Solomon, you'll pay for this." I teleported to Gold Port. Required to follow orders. I decided to retrieve Lucia later. But I was certain this Sheriff wouldn't let me do it so easily. As I arrived outside the town, I heard Hyde speaking in my head. "That was quite something." He said. "I was almost expecting casualties." "Enjoyed the fight?" I asked. "Yea. You showed that girl who's boss." He said. "The Seekers may be powerful. But it looks like they have an Enforcer as well." "Enforcer of Truth..." I thought. "I liked that." Category:Blog posts